Fast Fast Slow, or The Tango
by purebristles
Summary: [RLNT] Experimental drabbles five in all. About our favourite shapeshifters. [Complete.]


**Prompt:** #17 - Almost  
**Warning:** Nah. UST.  
**Summary:** Nearly... nearly.  
**Author's Note:** Written for the April 2006 rtchallenge ficathon. Five drabbles, intentionally written as drabbles for a set piece. I've gotten comments which have expressed surprise and confusion from the narrative method - I was experimenting, and I rather like the result of my experiment. How to read this piece is: read the concept presented before the drabble first, then read the drabble. _In combination with the prompt_, I've presented the drabble using a concept from the theories presented - it may be a mere image, or imagery, or literal. I hope you'll appreciate and enjoy it better - and hopefully learn something from the random facts I've put in. :)

-----

**Fast Fast Slow, or The Tango**

-----

**The ****Coriolis Effect**** causes cyclones to rotate counterclockwise in  
the northern hemisphere, and clockwise in the southern hemisphere.**

**Most of us have experienced an ****eerie silence**** before a storm strikes.**

The spark of attraction has always been there - that flutter in my tummy appeared the very first time I set eyes on him, and I'm pretty sure he felt it too, because these sorts of things never run along one-way streets. That frisson of energy keeps building up each time we're together, be it in a group or just the two of us, and it's been getting frightening lately. Buried under a pile of loud laughter and jokes, it seems that we are circling each other - like a wolf circles his prey - round, and round, and round.

-----

**e**** is the unique number such that the derivative (slope) of f(x)ex  
at any pointis equal to the height of the function at that point. **

**Graphically: always nearing, never touching the axes.**

I want her. Not in part, but in whole. I want her completely. Fully. Mine. Dear god, to be ruled by the fire that I sense in her, the same fire that burns in my belly - Dante, Dante! Wherefore art thou? Deep calls to deep, and her eyes entice me, her body compels me - dance with me, be with me, sway with me. I know it will consume us - so no, my little duck. Not till this blaze is an ember that I can put out without endangering us both.

I want her.

I cannot have her.

-----

**Lightning**** occurs when a charge is built ****up within a cloud.  
When a large enough charge is built up, a large  
discharge will occur and can be seen as lightning.**

I am surprised that no one has commented on us yet. Can they not hear the quickening of my blood when he draws near me? Can they not hear it singing? How can they not see his pupils dilate when he looks at me? The tightening of my belly as he brushes - oh so lightly! - against me on the way to wherever? Can they not feel the current hum that swirls dangerously between us? But we stay away from the other. Wary, watching, waiting. The calm before a hurricane. The storm will not break. Not now. Not yet.

-----

**The tongue**** is the large bundle of muscles on the floor of the mouth that manipulates food for chewing and swallowing.**

Disengage. I need to disengage. But she is south to my north, and her magnetic field tugs at my consciousness. She is sitting across the meeting room now, listening. Her lips part, and - oh gods - her tongue leaves them glistening.

There is no stopping the quickening of my loins, nor is there any desire on my part to do so. My mind has never been so clear, nor my blood so hot.

Her head turns, and she catches my eye. Smiles. Then - minx - parts her lips, and licks. Slowly. Torturously.

I disengage myself from the meeting.

-----

**In Argentine ****Tango****, the "close embrace" with full upper body contact is often used.**

Though I love watching it on the telly, I've never danced the tango. The steps simply eluded me. Too clumsy, my dance teacher said - after she politely told my parents that my removal from dance class would be healthier for all involved.

But this dance that he and I are moving to - the sweet thrust and parry - I feel the steps in my veins, and know I can do no wrong. Chereography is never complex, but the magic is in the timing. And I know this instinctively – not yet, not yet. But soon.

For now, we dance.


End file.
